


Chichot losu

by Satanachia



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, LWeM, M/M, taki niebezpieczny~, tekst pojedynkowy, wonsz rzeczny darum darum
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Założenia pojedynku:<br/>Tytuł: dowolny<br/>Fandom: Marvel<br/>Długość: do strony, TNR 12<br/>Gatunek tekstu: "wszystko co nie jest fluffem, fluffowi mówimy nie, i chodzi o taki fluff w naszym wydaniu, czyli tęcze i jednorożce, a nie wszystko co nie jest angstem"<br/>Rating: +12/+15<br/>Pairing: science!bros<br/>Co ma się pojawić: węże, woda, wilgoć, lochy, nauka!, Clint<br/>Co nie może się w nim pojawić: Czarna Wdowa</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chichot losu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Założenia pojedynku:  
> Tytuł: dowolny  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Długość: do strony, TNR 12  
> Gatunek tekstu: "wszystko co nie jest fluffem, fluffowi mówimy nie, i chodzi o taki fluff w naszym wydaniu, czyli tęcze i jednorożce, a nie wszystko co nie jest angstem"  
> Rating: +12/+15  
> Pairing: science!bros  
> Co ma się pojawić: węże, woda, wilgoć, lochy, nauka!, Clint  
> Co nie może się w nim pojawić: Czarna Wdowa

— Może po prostu podrzućmy go Hammerowi? — proponuje nerwowo Tony i szturcha palcem terrarium, do którego wrzucił wyplątanego kilka godzin wcześniej z włosów Hulka węża. Gad pręży się i syczy wściekle, szczerząc trzy rzędy zębów, których w ogóle nie powinien mieć.

— Problem w tym, że Hulk lubi "długiego kolegę" — odparł spokojnie Bruce i na wzór Tony'ego zastukał w terrarium; wąż zwinął się ciaśniej i wypuścił z pyska coś przypominającego jadowicie zieloną parę.

— Nie ma mowy, nie zatrzymamy go, oszalałeś?! To coś nie tylko próbowało mnie dziabnąć, to mnie _dziabnęło_. Dziabnęło, rozumisz, czy nie rozumisz! —  Tony wyrzucił ręce w górę, odsłaniając pogryzione przedramiona — Na dodatek jest chyba jakoś dziwnie jadowite, no popatrzże na niego!

Bruce zamiast na węża, łypnął złowrogo na Tony'ego, na co ten cofnął się o krok, bo tak, był trochę szalony, ale nie na tyle, żeby wkurzać kogoś, kogo zęby są dosyć często w pobliżu jego newralgicznych punktów.

— Hulk go lubi — głos Bruce'a obniżył się o kilka oktaw — więc Bazyl zostaje.

Tony popatrzył na niego bezrozumnie.

—  Nazwałeś tę bestię Bazyl? — wybuchnął Stark i nie po raz pierwszy pożałował, że dał się namówić na pomoc przy przeszukiwaniu lochów Draculi. Tam było zimno, wilgotno, a w przeklętej, sięgającej niemal kolan wodzie pływały takie bydlaki, jak ten, który właśnie szczerzył się do niego z terrarium. Jakby skurwiel rozumiał co mówią i po prostu wiedział, że zostaje.

Tony skapitulował.

— Nie chcę go widzieć w pobliżu łóżka, w pobliżu _niczego_ , w ogóle, bo spalę to razem z całym domem — rzucił do Bruce'a, po czym wbił wzrok w gada. — A ty masz się _zachowywać_. — Niewypowiedziane _bo skończysz jako wypchany cel dla Bartona_ zawisło ciężko w powietrzu, na co Bruce tylko westchnął, a Bazyl ziewnął potężnie, przez co jego paszcza wydawała się niemal dwa razy większa.

— Skończyłeś?— spytał retorycznie Bruce i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pchnął Starka w stronę garderoby. — Przebierz się w coś nie śmierdzącego i za dziesięć minut widzimy się w warsztacie. Napęd quinjeta znowu nawala.

Bazyl zasyczał dziwnie i Tony mógłby przysiąc, że to bydlę zachichotało.

Miał w domu _chichoczącego węża_.

Boże. Co się stało z jego życiem.

 


End file.
